1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a litter vehicle and more specifically it relates to a wheeled attachment for a litter for efficiently securing an attachment to a litter to allow one individual to easily transport a patient or supplies atop of the litter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Litter type vehicles have been in use for years and are commonly utilized to transport patients and/or supplies by having a carrying individual at each end of the litter to hold the respective end. It may sometimes be difficult to have enough staff nearby to utilize the litter thus making patients and/or supplies wait to be transported. It can also be unnecessarily costly and time consuming to constantly employ extra staff to ensure two persons are present to carry one litter.
Devices have been available in the past to help ease the burden of carrying a litter. However, these devices are often bulky and heavy thus being difficult to carry and haul from location to location. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved wheeled attachment for a litter for efficiently securing an attachment to a litter to allow one individual to easily transport a patient or supplies atop of the litter.